


Mamá Gallina

by LarukuLawliet



Series: Sanctuary Tales [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarukuLawliet/pseuds/LarukuLawliet
Summary: Shion siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con sus queridos caballeros dorados (sobre todo con Mu), pero quizá no le agrade mucho que Dohko puntualice algunas cuantas cosas al respecto.Conociendo el carácter de Shion, quizá Dohko debería haber mantenido cerrada su boca. O quizá no, si eso le valía unas cuantas risas.Parte de la serie "Sanctuary Tales" (Sanctuary Tales narra vivencias diarias de nuestros queridos caballeros dorados. Este fic pertenece al género yaoi, por lo cual se recomiendo a discreción :v)





	Mamá Gallina

**Author's Note:**

> Hola (:
> 
> Esta es la tercera parte de mi serie xD  
> Ahora voy a exponer un poco de la vida diaria de Dohko y Shion. Los amo >u< ♥
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y que se diviertan un poco :3

**_Mamá Gallina (DohkoxShion)._ **

 

   Shion podía ser serio, estricto, de vez en cuando algo gruñón y quizá a veces explosivo, pero para Dohko no era más que una pequeña cosita tierna tratando de ser rudo; algo así como un pequeño cachorro de perrito con un disfraz de cocodrilo o un pollito con chaqueta de cuero negra.

   Dohko sabía que Shion era una persona muy apacible, sin embargo, cuando alguno de sus doce caballeros (y en especial Mu, que era como su hijo), estaba en peligro, el ex-caballero de Aries se volvía una fiera que no dudaba en atacar. Y es precisamente por eso que a Dohko le gustaba llamarle "mamá gallina".

   Shion podía aparentar estar lo más molesto del mundo, pero Dohko era su pareja y sabía muy bien que, a pesar de que Shion le gritase o le reclamase por llamarlo de aquella manera, el lemuriano sentía un culposo placer en ser llamado así.

   Quizá ambos eran hombres y no podían tener hijos, pero a esas alturas de la vida y estando a cargo del cuidado de aquellos caballeros rebeldes e insensatos, se podía decir que Dohko y Shion eran padres de doce.

 

   -Mamá gallina -Dohko llamó al peliverde que hizo un mohín e infló los cachetes al ser llamado de esa manera.

   -¿Qué? -preguntó en un tono rudo indicando así que estaba molesto.

   -¿No crees que hay un pequeño problema con tus doce pollitos? -tras decir eso, el rostro molesto de Shion cambió a uno de preocupación, dejando de prestarle atención a los sobrenombres.

   -¿Por qué? ¿Qué les ocurre a los chicos?

   -Pues -comenzó Dohko con su explicación-, siendo tú su mamá gallina, eso los vuelve a todos hermanos. Lo cual me lleva a deducir que tenemos un grave problema de incesto por aquí. Ya sabes, con eso de que se están empezando a emparejar entre ellos y todo -dijo en tono burlón, disfrutando de la cara escéptica que se estaba formando en Shion-. Lo cual me lleva a pensar: Si yo soy un caballero dorado, eso nos convierte en trece pollitos tuyos y por lo tanto, tú también estas cometiendo incesto ¿No? Con razón los chicos piensan así. Bendito ejemplo les das ¡eh! -dijo con falsa acusación y comenzó a reírse del desfile de emociones que pasó por el rostro de Shion: paso del escepticismo al enojo, a la sorpresa y a algo parecido al terror; al final volvió a la molestia y levantó su puño, apretándolo fuertemente.

   -Dohko... -su tono era amenazante. Y es que ¿De dónde sacaba ese gran idiota tantas estupideces?-. Tú, grandísimo tonto, te voy a... -Dohko sabía la mejor manera de domar a la bestia y el apasionado beso que compartía ahora con Shion le decía que era la manera indicada de hacerlo

 

   Aunque el peliverde se resistió en un comienzo e incluso golpeó levemente el pecho de Dohko, sus manos ahora se aferraban a la espalda del contrario, sintiendo cómo las manos de Libra viajaban felizmente por su cuerpo, tocando y acariciando todo a su paso, arrancándole leves suspiros cuando pasaban por zonas especialmente sensibles.

   Shion quería resistirse con todo su ser a aquellas caricias. No quería ceder tan fácilmente, pero le era imposible resistirse. Sabía que todo aquello terminaría en los dos hombres revueltos entre las sábanas de la gran cama patriarcal (como siempre), pero quería ofrecer un poco de resistencia al menos...

   Entre más Dohko se pegaba a su cuerpo, más sentía como la excitación crecía en el caballero de libra, pues una parte de su cuerpo estaba particularmente más dura de lo habitual y entonces fue cuando el castigo divino llegó para el Maestro de los cinco antiguos picos:

   El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que Shion apartara a Dohko de sí de manera tajante. Cuando el de cabellos castaños quiso acercarse de nuevo, la voz de Kiki llamando al Maestro Shion, hizo que el patriarca se mantuviera aún más firme en su posición de evitar que el librano se acercara de nuevo.

 

   -Espera, Shion -habló Dohko-. No vayas.

   -Lo siento, pero tengo deberes que cumplir.

   -¡No me puedes dejar así! ¡Yo...!

   -La próxima vez -interrumpió Shion-, piensa mejor a quien llamas Mamá Gallina Incestuosa -dijo en tono de enfado y salió de los aposentos que se encontraban detrás de la silla del patriarca para atender a Kiki. Dohko miró a su amado irse y dejarlo en ese doloroso estado.

   -¡Eso es jugar sucio, Mamá Gallina Incestuosa! -gritó el caballero de libra asegurándose de que su voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tanto Shion como Kiki la escucharan.

 

   Dohko sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a Shion atragantarse con sus palabras en cuanto oyó a libra, pero no le pareció tan gracioso cuando el cosmos de Shion comenzó a elevarse, y le pareció aún menos gracioso cuando Shion lo sacó a patadas de la sala patriarcal y no lo dejó volver hasta una semana después. Punto para el genio premenstrual o algo así... Y claro, ese chistorete le costó otra semana durmiendo en la soledad de la casa de libra. Lo siento Dohko.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que a Dohko le gusta jugar con fuego -.-U  
> Lo siento por él, aunque ya debería tener bien medido a su novio xD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :3
> 
> ¡Nos leemos después! :D
> 
> San, fuera.


End file.
